The Secrets That You Keep
by Sublime Angel
Summary: What if you forget? What if you're not who you were before? Time doesn't stop for anyone, but neither does the past. It takes more than separation to keep the sparks from burning. Because secrets like this aren't meant to be kept forever...
1. You Don’t Know Me

**Summary: **He never knew how it felt until the day he left. He couldn't forget the dark in her eyes, or the silver in her hair. The secret he held inside all those years was the only thing that would bring him back to see her one last time. Because secrets like this aren't meant to be kept forever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men.

**Note:** Originally a oneshot but ended up being more. The ideas wouldn't stop coming to me. Ended up being too long to be a oneshot.

**Beta:** None, cuz I'm never online anymore so I don't get to talk to MJ at all. Haven't in almost 2 months.

**The Secrets That You Keep**

**Chapter 1**

**You Don't Know Me**

A brown-haired, blond-tipped boy walked leisurely down the streets of the Manhattan. He wasn't anything special to look at, no distinctive features that set him apart from any other face in the crowd of busy people walking in a hurry to get where they needed to be. In fact, to the normal unwary eye he seemed pretty harmless, like any other teenage high school kid.

The only difference was that he wasn't.

He was more dangerous than anyone could imagine. Especially if they were going on just his looks alone, then they had desperately underestimated him.

What would all those passersby say if they knew that he had the power to kill them in seconds, to incinerate them to ashes before they could even open their mouths to scream out? What would they do if they knew he was the very famed and deranged mutant terrorist Pyro, working under the Brotherhood, the most potent organization to hit the planet since the Nazi regime?

They probably wouldn't believe it, that this kid could hurt anyone he pleased without out even batting an eyelash.

Stupid little mindless humans! Who were they to think they were better than everyone else? For all they knew they were just like him and didn't know it yet, or would be dead soon and didn't know that either. Then again, that all depended on how he felt today. Was he in the mood for some mindless slaughter or would he rather a meaningful bloodbath?

The boy's body shook with suppressed laughter. Talking about murder and bloodshed like he was deciding what to have for breakfast! Then again the taste of the kill was excellent! He thrived on it. He lived for it. It was who he was.

Somewhere in the distance sirens wailed. His ears quirked up. Wonder what it was this time? It was a reflex, what else could he say? He couldn't help it. Considering everything that had happened in the past few months when you heard a siren nowadays everybody knew what that meant. Some mutant uprising, or a protest, or a hate march, or an escalated brawl with the police, or some disruption of the peace. That had become the chief of Police's tagline! Every time the bastard went on the news it was "…yet another disturbance of the peace by the mutant faction…" in downtown New York, or Manhattan, or some other 'mutant breeding ground'.

Idiots! The whole lot of them. Didn't they realize that they were the ones giving birth to mutants and then shunting them out into the world? Mutants were babies after all, well had been at one point in their lives, and the majority came from strictly human parents! The poor fools. If they'd just let themselves be exterminated that would solve everything! But they couldn't see that. They figured the mutants were to blame for mutants existing in the first place. So blind to their _own_ major contribution to the so-called 'problem'!

A girl walking in the opposite direction to where he was heading passed by. She looked him up and down as she passed, her gaze lingering on his eyes. He locked her in his steely gaze and forced a blush to her cheeks. The smile she gave him was a total come on. He smirked at her suggestively before continuing on his way.

Yeah, the ladies knew he was bad, that he was every bit as hott as he looked, and that they would get it every time! The boy knew he had to skills to match anything offered to him, and then top it too!

He would see her later. He was sure of it. One way or another they always managed to find him. Or at least so they thought. And he let them. Why should they be allowed to think any differently? They were only human girls after all. No brains, most of them anyways. To human guys they were perfect. To him they were pathetic but still good for a random fuck now and again so he didn't mind. Hey, he thought of it as his contribution to society: giving em a taste of what it was like to be with a real man, what it felt like to ride power.

And he fought the urge to laugh again. Man what a cheesy thought, 'ride power'? Hilarious! But he was damn good at it and he knew it. Why lie about it when he could flaunt it and use that to his advantage as much as he wanted?

Yep, she would definitely be his Friday night 8:30…9:30…10:30…unless he found something else extra while he was at it. She was pretty hott too, good body, nice ass, and great legs! Yeah, he could so see her wrapping them around his neck tonight until tomorrow morning. Maybe he'd give her a little wakeup quickie and some bathroom action if she was good enough!

But for now, he had bigger fish to fry. The teen turned the corner and headed towards the coffee house on 59th and West. It was almost time and he wasn't the kind to be late. Not that his party would complain even if he was, they knew better than to speak out against him.

The chimes against the door tinkled as he pushed them open and walked in. The regular girl wasn't there. Instead a new one stood behind the counter. She shot him a look very much like the one the girl on the street had shown him. His eyes gave her body a quick but smouldering once over. She bit her bottom lip under his intense stare and then turned away to go get someone their coffee.

Heh, heh. Today was going to be a good day. Chicks in heat! He would really burn it up tonight.


	2. First Time

**Note:** OMG I feel so loved! People liked, they liked! Thank ya to:** MJLS, lightning8star, PyroWhore, candispring, CodenameCali, Archangel of the Death, 0-Jackie-0, cagedinsarcasm, ****HondaAshiya, SmartAssChef14 and FluidDegree** for reading and reviewing. Glad that I can still keep your interest lol!

**MJLS** glad to know I inspire you, I feel so special now! And yeah you do make great DvArt!

**PyroWhore** I loved reading your little review, it made me laugh out really loud when you wrote that I'm 'naughty'! The people in the library thought I was a lunatic!

**candispring** girl you are my constant support! If it weren't for you, I'd have no one to talk to about my fanfics in this country lol!

**Beta:** MJLS because she's the best! (And because she always sees everything before everyone else lol!)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The First Time**

"This won't hurt a bit! I promise!" he whispered gently as it slowly went in.

She cringed. The pain flooded her insides.

_Fucking liar!_

"Bitch!" she hissed.

He laughed.

There was tearing feel, like something was ripping through her and she felt the blood run. A slight trickle down her skin.

"It's almost over,"

Tiny beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. The pain dipped and ebbed away until it was gone.

"All the way in! You can relax now," he told her reassuringly.

She opened her eyes and relinquished her hold on his arm. There was a bright red mark where her fingers had dug into his skin as he pushed it in. She felt cold and looked down. He was now dabbing gently at the area to soothe her.

"There, we're done."

She got up slowly and walked to the mirror to inspect his handiwork. A small silver butterfly dangled from her navel, sparkling brightly. She handed him fifty bucks.

"Thanks. Looks good," the girl replied.

He pocketed it and handed her a small clear packet with a little plastic bottle and some gauze inside.

"This is rubbing alcohol and some sterilized gauze pads. Clean it twice a day every day. When it heals you can take it out and clean the ring itself. Don't let it snag on anything cuz you'll have a pretty nasty situation on your hands and if it starts to leak or itch over the next few days come see me asap, got it?"

She laughed and gave him a hug. Such a sweetheart, and that's what made for an overly protective big _adoptive_ brother.

"Yes suh, Doctor Captain suh!" she teased, mock saluting him.

He grabbed her in a headlock and ruffled her hair. She squealed with laughter.

"Hey! Ah just washed that this morning! You'll get ya pits all over it!"

"I'm serious Missie Marie! Can't have my _pet_ kid sister infecting the place with her slimy germs!"

She pouted pretending to be insulted and then darted out his arms in a flash.

"See ya later Brian! And thanks again!" and she was gone.

He shook his head. That girl, as giddy as they came. He loved her.

**

* * *

**Marie walked into her favourite jeans store and bought her first pair of low-rise fitted jeans. Not that her jeans hadn't been fitted before but these were low-rise. They bared her skin in all its naked glory nicely. Not to mention they hugged her curves perfectly. 

"If I was lesbian I would so do you in those jeans right now M!" the salesgirl said, her jaw dropping when Marie came out of the dressing room to model the jeans for her.

The jean-clad female laughed loudly at her friend's remark. Ever since the first time she came into the store they hit it off immediately. Since then they had become really close friends. Besides Marie bought nearly every single pair of jeans she owned from them, so everyone was used to her being there all the time.

"Hey M!" another voice called out, "You can have those jeans for free if you go out with me tonight and promise to wear them!"

This time both girls broke out into a fresh chorus of laughter as well as everyone else in the store.

"Nice one Eric! Make sure you tell Nat not to wear the same pair as me though okay?" and another round of laughter filled the store.

Nat, which was short for Natalie, was his girlfriend of two years and also her good friend as well. The guy just laughed and threw a pair of jeans across the counter at her head. She ducked and stuck out her tongue at him.

"No but seriously, you totally have to buy these jeans! You look amazing in them, or is it they look damn good on you? Oh hell, you know what I mean! Get em!"

Marie turned to look at her figure in the pants one more time. She pretended to be indecisive about it.

"Weelll, ah don't really know…they're nice an' everything…but…"

"Nice?" Cloey asked in disbelief, "Marie what you _do_ in those jeans would be _illegal_! It's like a friggin' second skin! God, if I could get a pair of jeans to fit me like that…" she said wistfully.

"…but you'll have tah help me find ah pair of boots tah go with them!" she concluded and Cloey eeped in delight.

"I am so there!"

* * *

Well that was the end of that. Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think. It was my first time writing normal teenage banter like that above. I normally don't so I hope I captured it okay. And I hope there were no pervy thoughts in the opening (it was specifically written like that on purpose!) See ya'll in chapter 3…Toodles! 


	3. Navel rings and Lowrise jeans

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men but you all know that already so I won't need to repeat it after this.

**A/N**: So this was done while I was staying at my grandmother's so I had no Internet access for the while, hence the rather long gap between updates. I did manage to check my inbox and see all the reviews and alerts and stuff though I didn't get a chance to reply to any reviews and we all know that I usually make sure and reply to every review I get, so apologies for that as well. But here it is now, after much delay. And hopefully they'll be coming faster since I'm at home now and on Christmas break from uni.

I am thrilled that people reviewed on the last chapter and added to alerts as well. Glad to know I can still capture peoples' interest. So many many thanks to: **MJLS, PyroWhore, found-you aka mysteryredhead, 0-Jackie-0, Fluid Degree, candispring** and** lvswtht** for making me feel loved! You guys keep me at my writing, cuz if it weren't for ya'll I'd probably be too lazy to get up off my ass and write anymore! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**The Secrets That You Keep**

**Chapter 3**

**Navel rings and Low-rise jeans**

Logan smelt Marie passing in the hallway and stuck a head out to say "Yo!" but couldn't seem to find her when he looked out. Just Multiple-man chasing himself down the corridor and some ultra-hott chick walking down the other way. But he still smelt Marie so where was she?

"You can come out ya know Logan! I know you're there!" her voice said, drawing him out into the hallway.

"Marie?" he called, looking in Multiple-man's direction for her.

The babe he'd been checking out stopped and turned around.

"Marie??!!" he gasped incredulously.

"H-e-y Logan," she said innocently.

She had on a pair of tiny, fitted, little, really low wai- no not waist but _hip_ jeans and a pair of knee-height, black suede, high-heeled boots that outlined the shape of her calves. And what the hell was that shining in her…was that a navel-ring…in the shape of a butterfly…with frickin' rhinestones?!

"Don't 'hey Logan' me my ass kid! Where the _hell_ do think you're going dressed like _that_?" he snarled, his primal-protective genes kicking in.

He wouldn't even call that dressed! The top she had on was no better. It was a black halter-back with a deep plunging cowl neckline that stopped about halfway down the top of her stomach, leaving everything else between there and just above the sink of her abdomen bared to the world. Her womanly curves were flaunted blatantly for every single goddamned pervert lurking around to drool at the minute she stepped outside!

She laughed at the priceless expression on his face. He looked like he was about to strangle himself because his face was all red and blown up.

"Ya know, if you're not careful ya might bust a vein in there!"

How could she be nonchalant about this? She obviously had to know what he was mad about! Her goddamned breasts were in plain sight, well the curves of them and her cleavage which was more than ample to say the least…was the child crazy?? Did she want him to kill her? That was it right? Because he couldn't see why else in hell's blazes she would be dressing like that!

"You can't go anywhere looking like that!" he barked, "Go back upstairs and change!"

She eyed him amusedly.

"Sure thing! Whatever you say Logan, goodnight! I'll see ya tomorrow!" and she continued to walk on her merry way.

She wasn't getting off that easily!

"STORRMM!!!!" he bellowed.

The ebony-skinned woman came running down the hallway in a panic.

"Logan! What's the matter? Are you alright? Is someone hurt? Did they make another announcement? Was there another attack?" she huffed, panting to catch her breath.

Marie snickered to herself. Oh he was so in for it!

"Look…at what…she's…wearing!" he spat out fiercely.

Storm caught a glimpse of the mostly exposed but partially clothed, black-clad back and then redirected her attention to Logan once more.

"You gave me an almost heart attack for _that_?"

She didn't sound amused. Or angry with Marie. In fact she sounded extremely dangerous right now. He was actually a little scared.

"Ro, calm down! She can't be allowed to go out like that. It's _indecent exposure_!" he said trying to put her back on track.

"I saw her already Logan! Told her I liked the jeans and not to party too hard!"

The man's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Gave her the keys to the Brabus too!" and she took a deep breath before walking off on him, determined not to blow up at him for overreacting like that.

"You let her go out with the Mercedes?"

"She's twenty Logan, old enough to have babies if she wants!" and the dark-skinned woman grinned wickedly to herself.

She could just picture the look on his face at those words!

This was too much! What the hell was going on with the women in this mansion? Had they _all_ been struck with temporary bouts of massive insanity?

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Ororo turned her head sideways to call him.

"Logan…"

"What?" he yelled, turning around in a mood.

She replied in silence with her eyes and began to walk slowly up the staircase. He blinked, and then blinked again, before following in her direction.

"Forget about Marie, Logan. She'll be fine…"

He didn't hear a thing she said. Just kept his eyes fixed on the tantalizing sight of her ass swaying in front of him as she made her way up to her room.

"Wha-Marie who?"

Ororo giggled loudly and sprinted off suddenly. He ran after the beautiful laughing woman all the way to her bedroom and locked the door behind him as he entered.

Tonight would be a damn good night!

* * *

Suck on that my little monkeys! Hope you are all pleased with my latest attempt. Review like only you guys can because you know the liddle plot bunnies need to be fed and kept happy in order to produce more babies for you to nibble on! Till chapter 4, toodles me hearties! 


	4. Her Name is Marie

**A/N**: So not many reviews last chapter but that doesn't matter. I can understand I guess, the story isn't your typical Ryro and it's kinda taking a while to pick up so I get it. Nevertheless here is the next chapter. Thank you so very much to: **lvswtht, PyroWhore, MJLS, FluidDegree, ****rogueangel1988,** and** found-you aka mysteryredhead,** for still caring enough to review. Not that I'm bummed out but it doesn't matter. I'll try to make it up to you guys. R&R as always please :-)

**Beta:** My honey girl MJLS!

* * *

**The Secrets That You Keep**

**Chapter 4**

**Her Name is Marie**

Marie speed through the streets of lower Manhattan. She loved the feel of sheer power beneath her. The engine purred in perfection and the car shot forward smoothly as she accelerated.

This was the life!

She felt better than she ever had in a while. Her outfit was absolutely killer, her hair agreed with her for once in her life and she loved the way Jubilee had done her makeup. The Asian girl had given her what she called "The Ultimate Natural Smoky Night look." Everything had been kept skin-tone or near skin-tone and her eyes were surrounded in whispers of dark eyeshadow, blackest black extra thick and curly mascara and black coal eyeliner. The effect was exactly as Jubilee had named it; her eyes had an almost ethereal glow about them, very smoky and sultry. Oh yeah, tonight was gonna be her night!

Marie pulled up outside the club and parked and in the usual space that was reserved for her. She locked the car and activated the alarm. Putting the keys inside her purse she exited the car park and crossed the street to the front of the club. A long line of people stood up outside waiting to get in. Several heads, both male and female turned (and some craned!) in her direction.

_Tonight is definitely my night!_

"What's up tonight Lady Marie?" the bouncer said, greeting her as she walked up to the front of the line.

"Everything is Mike, everything!" she replied kissing him on the cheek as he opened the door for her.

**- - - - - - - - -**

The club was in full swing when the dark-haired girl walked. She could feel all the eyes on her as she weaved her way through the mass of people dancing and drinking throughout the club. The music pulsed through her veins, the pound of the bass coursing over her skin. Seating herself at the bar Marie called over the bartender.

"Yo M, what's up? Haven't seen you around in a couple days," the guy said to her and she was surprised that she could hear him quite clearly over the blaring music.

"I've been hanging in there Jase. Had some things to take care of but you know I couldn't stay away for too long! I missed ya too much!" she teased, laughing while she said it.

"Yeah well we missed you too. Derek's been going crazy the past few days trying to get a fill-in singer while you were away! Mate's got an ulcer I swear!" his Australian accent coming in strong as he joked.

"Did he find one?" she asked, sipping her usual drink, a cranberry and vodka, one part juice, four parts vodka.

What? She couldn't help it if she had a particular affinity for vodka!

Jase laughed again. He nodded his head in the direction of backstage and she got up to head over, but not before thanking him for the drink and letting him know that she felt like daiquiris tonight!

"See you later babe!" he called after her, watching the curvy brunette disappear in the crowd of dancers.

Marie finally managed to get backstage in one piece without ruining her hair or outfit. Luckily for her, no one had spilt any drinks or vomited while she cut through the throng of Friday night regulars. She could hear the sound of a heated argument coming from the door up ahead. If she didn't know any better…

"Dude don't tell me ah'm gone three days an' everythin' jus' falls apart in mah absence!" she drawled walking in on her quickly panicking lead guitarist.

Leo turned around swiftly at the sound of her voice and rushed to her in glee, picking her up off the ground and squeezing her tightly.

"Marie! Oh my god, Marie, you're here! I've been going mad without you darling! Thank God! I'm saved!" and he pretended to faint in her arms.

She laughed loudly and greeted the rest of her bandmates.

"Yes, yes, ah'm here now! What's tha' problem? I walked in an' it sounded like tha' whole world was going tah pieces in here!"

Nathan, the drummer, spoke up on behalf of Leo who was currently fanning himself and trying to guzzle down a glass of water.

"He's been going absolutely berserk the past few days trying to find a stand-in singer while you were gone. She was supposed to come in about two hours ago and as you can see, she obviously hasn't shown up yet, and so our lovely bandleader, the level-headed and always in control Mr. Mathews here, went insane and decided to have a heart attack!"

She mouthed her apologies to the spiky-haired boy.

"Well I'm here, and your replacement isn't, sooo…"

* * *

I know, it was really short. I don't know why but for some strange reason when I write for this fic, most of the chapters end of being short like this. But not to worry the coming chapters will be longer, but not too too long I hope. Errm, bet you can't guess what's gonna happen next snicker. Toddles darlings, chapter 5 is up next. 


	5. Clyptica & Enter Pyro

**Note**: Okay so here is the next chapter as promised. When I originally wrote this I thought it was too long so I split it up into two chapters, but on reading it over before posting I thought it looked really short so I recombined the two into one whole long chapter, which is what you have here now.

Thanks to: **GothTroubleMaker **(for reviewing on chapter 3**), PyroWhore, FluidDegree, mysteryredhead, **and **lvswtht** for reviewing on the last one. I appreciate it as I'm sure you all saw in the replies I sent to each one of you lol!

Ladies and ladies, back by popular demand, you asked for him and here he is! The one, the only...PYRO!!!!!

**Beta:** She knows who she is, cuz she betas for everything X-men that is mine!

* * *

**The Secrets That You Keep**

**Chapter 5**

**Part I: Clyptica**

"What's up everybody? How ya'll doing tonight?" the Dj shouted into the microphone.

The crowd roared in drunken appreciation. Everyone was super hyped tonight. There was definitely something going around or something in the air. The people were crazy mad!

Backstage was a different story. People were running around like fire ants setting up equipment, checking amps, tuning guitars, testing microphones, warming up their voices and the like. Nathan was the first to be settled in as usual. He twirled his drumsticks between his fingers as he sat patiently waiting for the rest of the band to get into their positions. Marie's stomach was a nest of butterflies, then again she always felt like that before performing no matter how many or how few people she was going before.

Leo paced up and down, running guitar riffs in his head. Lisa, their bass player, plugged in her bass guitar to check for feedback. Marie grabbed hold of Leo by the face.

"Calm down, you're gonna wear ah hole in tha' stage! Get yaself ogether' man!" and she shook his shoulders to get him to snap out of it.

"Hey guys you're up, everyone get ready!" someone shouted to them, as the Dj introduced them over his system.

"Give it up for Rock Shock's favourite in-house band…CLYPTICA!"

The clubbers cheered loudly and Marie swore her hearing went at that point. The curtains were drawn and the lights hit Marie straight in the face.

"Hey ya'll!" she heard herself say, "We good tonight?"

They all responded with a resounding,

"YEAH!!!!!" followed by numerous whistles and catcalls for Marie to marry some guy named Todd, come make music with another guy, and to take her top off.

The last one made everybody start to chant for her to do it and Marie laughed. She loved these people. The regulars were her family. She knew almost everyone looking up at her on the stage.

"Sorry guys, not tonight," and everyone booed, "but check me later on after the shows over. I may need somebody to take me home!" she replied winking cheekily and they all laughed in response.

Everyone was used to this friendly banter before the band's performances every time.

"Okay so getting serious here a bit now, this first song we're gonna do is a classic one that everybody knows…a little Meredith Brooks for ya…"

Cheers broke out from all sides.

"Yeah!" Marie cheered in agreement with them, "This is called 'What Would Happen'…"

Nathan started the drum beat. She closed her eyes and let the music flow into her system as Lisa came in with the bass riff. Her body started to sway in time with the music. Leo's guitar came in next but soft. Marie opened her mouth and began to sing,

"_Electricity_

_Eye to Eye_

_Hey don't I know you_

_I can't speak"_

She put her fingers over her mouth as if to cover it. The crowd had already started to sway and rock their heads in time with her movements.

"_Striped my senses_

_On the spot_

_I've never been defenseless_

_I can't even make sense of this_

_You speak and I don't hear a word"_

She raised her hands into the air. Her voice dropped to a low sultry falsetto.

"_What would happen if we kissed_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips"_

She put a hand to her lips and trailed it down past her jaw to her neck.

"_Would you run away_

_Would you stay_

_Or would I melt into you_

_Mouth to mouth_

_Lust to lust_

_Spontaneously combust"_

They continued down, over her chest and curled over her heart. As she sang, she spun a finger in the air.

"_The room is spinning_

_Out of control_

_You act like you didn't notice_

_Brushed my hand"_

She raised her hand into the air,

"_Forbidden fruit_

_Ring on my finger"_

…and waggled her ring finger.

"_You're such a moral moral man_

_Would you throw it away_

_No question_

_Will I pretend I'm innocent?"_

And she pointed at herself, making the shape of a halo above her head. Whistles echoed from very corner of the room when she did this, making her smile as she began to sing the chorus again.

* * *

**Part II: Enter Pyro**

Pyro strolled into Rock Shock.

The place was jam packed and crawling with tons of hot, horny chicks. It looked like randomfucks#1&2 would be getting some company tonight. He had already spotted them both at different ends of the club. And about a dozen other stupid bitches who were ogling him with their eyes and god knows what else under there! Of course he had to hit the bar first!

"What's up 'Dyce?" the bartender greeted, while pouring two margaritas for a girl standing next to him.

He was another regular at this place.

"Knowing my luck it'll be me, and straight till morning!" the blond boy quipped, downing his Jack Daniels.

Jase shot him a knowing look. The girl eyed him in disgust and stalked off with her drinks.

"Man you're nothing but trouble!" and they both laughed, "Oh hey…"

Pyro looked up at him.

"…she's back!" and threw his head in the direction of the stage.

The teen directed his gaze to his right and sure enough there she was, up on the stage, singing and looking sexier than he had ever seen her look before.

_When the hell did she get back?_

Marie's voice resounded throughout the huge room, pouring out in all its sultry, sexy glory from the speakers and hitting him full on. He hadn't really paid attention to what was playing when he walked in. He thought it was just another song from the Dj.

"Man she really rocks that song!" Jase said as they watched her perform.

The audience was eating her up like candy. Something about her always got people hooked on her voice and her persona while she sang. The entire band was awesome but the people loved Marie and everybody knew it. Her foxy crooning continued with the chorus.

"_What would happen if we kissed_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips_

She sashayed over to Leo, hips swinging seductively, as she sang this and touched his lips with her fingertips…

_Would you run away_

_Would you stay_

_Or would I melt into you"_

…bringing her lips in close proximity to his mouth. The audience ate the act up, whooping and screaming as she moved in on her guitarist. Pyro's eyes narrowed at this. He definitely didn't like the idea of that guitarist, who was a total prick as far as he was concerned, anywhere near her! Come one! The guy was a sleazeball, an _obvious_ pretty boy, and he _hated_ pretty boys!

"_Mouth to mouth_

_Lust to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

_What would happen if we kissed?"_

The guitar fill came in and she continued to sway, dancing against Leo, losing herself in the music and feel of the atmosphere. Her eyes closed. Lisa and Nathan's backing vocals came in perfectly on time.

"_Oh_

_Oh"_

Her voice came in once more.

"_I struggle with myself again_

_Quickly the walls come crumbling_

_Don't know if I can turn away"_

She turned from him and walked back to her place in the middle of the stage. Holding on to the mike stand she started dancing slowly again.

"_What would happen if we kissed_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips_

_Would you run away"_

The lighting overhead changed colours, soft purple, deep blue, light yellow, bathing everyone in a magical feeling. Pyro felt himself being pulled deeper into the performance and couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to put his own tongue inside her mouth and taste her. Her lips were tempting enough as it was just looking at them.

The sex would probably be killer with an ass like hers! Those jeans she was wearing were kryptonite for the imagination of any hot-blooded guy in the room!

"_Would you stay_

_Or would I melt into you_

_Mouth to mouth_

_If we kissed_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips_

_Would you run away"_

And she pointed out to the audience. She continued with the refrain and they began to wave their hands up in the air as she did hers, all keeping time to the song.

_Would you stay_

_Or would I melt into you_

_Mouth to mouth_

_If we kissed _

And she drew out the note perfectly. Lisa's backing vocals came in again, blending smoothly with hers.

_Ooo-o-o-o_

_Oh-oh_

_If we kissed _

As she moaned out the ooo's Pyro couldn't help that she was turning him on. He could feel that ever familiar surge of heat through his body. It only happened when he was either really pissed beyond all reason, or when he was extremely aroused! He turned into a completely different person after that. And her constant bedroom tones weren't helping him any! He could hear her now, moaning under and on top of him, fuck any music. He'd be the sole cause of her moaning and screaming by the time he was through with her, Pyro could see it now!

_Ooo-o-o-o_

_Oh_

The longer she took to finish the song the more he found himself wanting to get in her pants. Fuck everybody else; _she_ was the one he wanted now!

_Ooo-o-o-o_

_Oh-oh_

_Ooo-o-o-o_

_Oh_

As the final notes of the guitar died, and the last of the vocals faded out, the audience began to scream loudly and Marie's eyes opened again. A loud round of applause filled up the entire club as she bowed before them and then linked hands with Leo and the both of them bowed. She gestured to Lisa and Nathan who both bowed as well.

"Liked that did ya?" she said into the microphone, "Man, that was ah heady song! Made me wana…ooh!" and she giggled as they all started catcalling again.

Jase watched the guy sitting across from him. He saw the intense look in his eyes and knew that he wanted Marie.

"Dude, piece of advice,"

Pyro finally broke his gaze from her and turned to acknowledge Jase.

"Yeah?"

"One: she's not your type, two: she won't go for it, and three: she won't go for it!"

He laughed as he said it, but his eyes conveyed that he was serious. Pyro was undeterred.

"I'm _everybody's_ type man! You of all people should have recognized that by now. And besides," and he looked over at Marie up on the stage once more, "you know me…I _love_ a challenge!"

That possessive gleam was in his eyes again. Oh yeah, he definitely liked this one!

* * *

Rah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Yeah baby he's b-a-ck! Oooh isn't he just such a badboy? Lol! I definitely loved this chapter. I mean, come on people, that was smokin' (pun intended lol!) I'm seriously got the s just picturing her singing and Pyro getting all bothered looking at her…hilarious! They should so be in another movie together! So…what did you think? Please let me know cuz this first time writing means I'm extremely nervous about each chapter! 


	6. The Girl Can Sing!

**

* * *

Note:** Awww, you guys! (squeals) I love you all sooooo much!!!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I tried my hardest to get it up quicker than I've been posting these last few days and I guess it paid off. 

Much love to: **PyroWhore, falkenmond **(hi! Cuz you're new)**, dulcesweet, mysteryredhead, lvswtht, **and **FluidDegree** as always for caring enough to read me and review. Think I'm gonna hafta start baking cakes of muffins for all ah ya'll, cookies just ain't cutting it no more!

PyroWhore: I think I love you...(rotflmao)...you hold a special place in this little writer's heart (giggles) YOU ROCK DUDE!!!

Mysteryredhead: I love your reviews more and more with each chapter!

**Beta:** MJLS, cuz she's special like that and she knows it!

* * *

**The Secrets That You Keep**

**Chapter 6**

**The Girl Can Sing!**

The night had been pretty good so far. Drinks were flowing like rain and people were intoxicated and horny on all sides. Thank god for dark corners and sitting booths and for the blaring music that drowned out the heated moans and groans!

The band had played for almost an hour straight. They were down to the last song of the night. Marie was unbelievably energized, the adrenaline just pumped through her system as she performed for the crowd. She loved performing and turned into a completely different person when she was on the stage. The feeling of the mike in her hands took her into another world. And that showed on her face, and in her singing. She put her whole heart into what she did. There was nothing better!

"Whew, well it's been a great night," she said into the mike, wiping her brow with a towel and downing a mouthful of water from a bottle near to her.

The crowd cheered and clapped in agreement and her bandmates nodded at her. Nathan whooped loudly, eliciting screams from the females in the club. He pretended to blush and then ran and hid behind Lisa. She tapped him on the head and he kissed her swiftly on the lips before running back to the drums. Everyone broke out into whistles and Lisa blushed bright red. She gave a timid wave to the audience and showed Nathan the 'you-are-so-dead' motion across her neck. Laughter broke out. Marie 'ooo-ed' and made kissy faces at the two. Nathan grabbed at the imaginary kisses as if trying to catch them while Lisa just stared amusedly at her two ridiculous friends.

"Anyways, as ah was sayin', thanks for coming out tonight tah see us! We really appreciate it, as always, and this is tha' last song we're gonna do tonight tah close things off. This is 'Every Me Every You' by Placebo…" and the place erupted into a noisy fusion yet again.

It was an in-house favourite with them all. Marie picked up an electric guitar from behind her and strapped it up over her shoulder. She plugged in the cable, turned on the amp and started to strum the energetic opening riff of the song. After she'd made two runs of the riff, Nathan kicked in with the drums and Lisa with bass. Leo's electric fill filtered in into the background. She walked up to the mike stand and began to sing.

"_Sucker love is heaven sent_

_You pucker up, our passion's spent_

_My heart's six parts, your body's rent_

_My body's broken, yours is bent"_

Pyro's head started rocking. He had to give it to her, the chick could sing, and she sure knew how to move a crowd. Everyone started headbanging and dancing to the up-tempo rock song. An amazing energy filled the place.

"_Carve your name into my arm_

_Instead of stressed I lie here charmed_

_Cuz there's nothing else to do_

_Every me and every you._

_Sucker love a box I choose_

_No other box I choose to use_

_Another love I would abuse_

_No circumstances could excuse"_

Little did she know that as she sang, a particular pair of soldering dark brown eyes kept themselves trained on her figure as she sang her fate. Sucker love is exactly what she was going to become. Another something for him to bang around, bruise and discard come morning. He was gonna enjoy riding her!

"_In the shape of things to come_

_Too much poison, come undone"_

The guitars picked up as she went into the chorus.

"_Cuz there's nothing else to do_

_Every me and every you._

_Every me and every you._

_Every meee."_

The backing vocals harmonized with hers as she sang the 'me'.

"_Sucker love is known to swing_

_Prone to cling and waste these things_

_Pucker up for heaven's sake_

_There's never been so much at stake"_

The guitars roared with life as the chorus neared.

"_I serve my head up on a plate_

_It's only comfort calling late_

_Cuz there's nothing else to do_

_Every me and every you,"_

Leo stepped on his pedal and started playing with a scratching effect, the notes sounding like they were being broken up into pieces. The effect was awesome.

"_Every me and every you,_

_Every meee,_

_Every me and every you,_

_Every meeee."_

Her strumming stopped when they reached the next verse. The others continued playing while she sang. It was just the drums, the bass and Leo's fill. He vibratoed each note on his guitar. She waved her hands from side to side, encouraging the crowd to do the same.

"_Like the naked leads the blind_

_I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind_

_Sucker love I always find_

_Someone to bruise and leave behind."_

Marie came in again with her strumming. The bassline was incredible. Lisa kept up the pace and never dropped the rhythm once. This had to be the best they'd ever played the song.

"_All alone in space and time_

_There's nothing here_

_But what here's mine_

_Something borrowed, something blue"_

Leo's guitar came in again, letting the feedback resonate as he let each individual note ring. The crowd was in an uproar by now. The party was rockin' full swing even though the set was almost over.

"_Every me and every you,_

_Every me and every you,_

_Every meee,_

_Every me and every you,_

_Every meee,_

_Every me and every you,_

_Every meee,_

People were jumping and dancing and grinding and headbanging and moshing and just being crazy wild! Marie loved it!

"_Every me and every you,_

_Every meee,_

_Every me and every you,_

_Every meee,_

_Every me and every you,_

_Every meeee._

Both guitars rang out as the song ended, leaving the hum of feedback ringing through the speakers. When finally it stopped the mass of partygoers exploded into a deafening ovation! The screams and shouts and cheers were deafening. She took off the guitar and put down on the stand behind her. Leo, Nathan and Lisa put down their instruments and came to the front of the stage with her. The foursome linked hands and bowed to the extremely appreciative crowd.

"Thank you everybody!" she said, picking up the mike once more, "We had a really great time performing for you guys tonight an' we hope to see ya' again next week okay? Thank you! Goodnight everybody!" and they all bowed once more, before walking off of the stage.

The minute they were backstage they all started screaming and hugging each other. Lisa and Nathan in particular didn't seem to want to let go of each other and when he leaned in to kiss her she didn't stop him. Marie and Leo just laughed at the two.

"It's about time you guys hooked up!" Marie teased, "We've been waiting for forever for you two!" and she high-fived Leo.

"But let me tell you this, even though we are friends you _are_ going to have to pay us to perform at _your_ wedding! We aren't going to do it for free!" Leo quipped with a straight face.

But Lisa and Nathan were too busy to even notice they were being spoken to. Marie took hold of Leo by the arm and dragged him out to the bar.

* * *

Okay, so yes I know (1) it was short, (2) not much Pyro, (3) yeah it's more of a filler chapter if you get what I mean. Nothing really important happened in here, just a song to close off the set cuz I couldn't just switch to something else and leave the previous chapter hanging like that.

The next chapter will be up by tomorrow. After that, god I'm gonna have to start brainstorming cuz I only wrote seven chapters so far! I'm gonna need hints after that. But we'll save the hints for after I post chapter 7. So toodles till 7!


	7. Public Note

Hey there everyone,

This is mysteryredhead – Sublime's Publicist.

I have a message from her to all of you, regarding both her absence and thus, progression of her stories.

Recently, Sublime has suffered a series of related events, including but not limited to; a family emergency, temporarily moving house, loss of access to a computer and a sudden need to do more shifts at her job.

Unfortunately, all of these combine to prevent fanfiction progress, and Sublime apologises to all her readers – both reviewers and silent.

She does have a very small amount written for her X-Men story: "A Love That's So Demanding" and for her Bleach series "Pillow Talk". There is a new Bleach story in the pipeline – which I do not know details of, and a new 'M' rated Ryro for X-Men. She does not know, unfortunately, when she will have the time and resources to type and post these, so therefore (officially) her stories are all on "TEMPORARY LONGTERM HIATUS".

Sublime refuses to abandon fanfiction, and she will be back – with a vengeance.

Please forward any questions you may have to me (profile: mysteryredhead).

Thank you for your understanding,

Sublime Angel, via mysteryredhead.


End file.
